


【靖白】字母梗 - L for Lord

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【靖白】字母梗 - L for Lord

Our Father who art in heaven, 

Hallowed be thy name. 

Thy kingdom come. 

Thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven. 

Give us this day our daily bread, 

and forgive us our trespasses, 

as we forgive those who trespass against us, 

and lead us not into temptation, 

but deliver us from evil. 

For thine is the kingdom, 

the power and the glory, 

for ever and ever

Amen.

————————————————————

“靖哥，靖哥，白龙出事了。”欧阳靖的例行祷告被男人气喘吁吁的声音打断，他叹了口气从神坛前站起来，拍了拍膝盖上不存在的灰尘。

“怎么回事？”

“白少爷非要亲自去理货，在回来路上被丐的人截住了。”

“我养你们是干什么用的？”

“我，我们尝试阻止了，但实在是打不过白少啊。”

“Kris。”

“Yes.”欧阳靖身后的阴影里冒出一个高瘦的男人，手里转着一把改装的Sig P229，脸上的表情让人无法捉摸。

“该怎么做你都懂，我去会会这个丐，回来的时候我希望这件事已经处理好了。”说完径直走出教堂，不理睬身后男人的惨叫。

 

欧阳靖的名号可以说是无人不知无人不晓，早年在枫国做成了最大的华人帮派，收复了Kris和Kevin作为左膀右臂，在世界各地都有兄弟，可谓只手遮天。后来经过一番打拼更是将业务延伸到了华国，带着令人闻风丧胆的双K常驻京城。按理来说这样的人物早就不用亲自动手去解决事情的，但谁让他有个不省心的爱人呢。

 

白曜隆，军政界要员白家的独子，放着好好地祖国好花朵不当，非要跟表哥出来混黑道。家里人没办法，想着把人送到熟人手里安全一些便把他托给了欧阳靖，话是没错，时限却变成了一辈子。白曜隆虽然从小耳渲目染，也是有些手腕，但年纪轻轻不免恃宠而骄，和欧阳靖搞在一起之后仗着有男人罩便到处去搞事情，回来撒个娇，在床上跟人滚一滚也就没事了，日子过得非常舒坦。倒是可怜了欧阳靖，从江湖传奇变成了老妈子，所有的强硬手段阴险诡计到了自家小孩这里全化为一腔温柔，日常从坐享荣华变成了叹着气给小孩擦屁股。人说他是养了只猫成了铲屎官，只有他知道，家里这可是只小老虎，假以时日必成大器。

 

可今天依旧是小老虎还没成大器的一天。白曜隆哼哼唧唧地被绑了回来，一路无论怎么夸赞欧阳靖一锅端掉地头蛇的英姿都无济于事，最后还被听烦了的大佬塞住了嘴巴。进了房间欧阳靖把他扔到床上，看着嘟着嘴的小孩一时不知道摆什么表情。

 

“你知道错了吗？”

“我没错。要不是他们耍阴招，他们绝对斗不过我的。”

“明明是你太不小心，还不听话，才让他们有机可乘。”

“哼！”噘嘴，扭头，生气了，哄不好的那种。

“你这样不长记性可不行，看来我要想办法给你上一课了。”

“哦？”挑衅的眼神。

“How ‘bout this?”欧阳靖手伸向白曜隆的腰间......开始疯狂的挠他痒痒。

“哇哈哈你不要啊哈哈哈哈哈哈松手哈哈哈哈哈哈唔！”笑声消失在两人紧贴的唇瓣间，白曜隆抬手压着欧阳靖的后脑加深了这个吻。欧阳靖嘴角还带着一丝笑意，他想白曜隆一定是他的主看在他虔诚祷告多年为他送来的天使，救赎他走出黑暗。

______________________________

 

门口的Kris今天也感受到了来自自家boss狗粮味的恶意呢，围笑。


End file.
